Outtakes!
by WinterMapleBurgerSong
Summary: Funny and entertaining! It's a script I made so its different but something really to read! Pairings are sometimes different in each scene! Some OOC! There are connections between the scenes too! xD Made it Rated T for the next chapters to come! xD
1. Saber and Giltar Battle Scene

Script: **Outtakes!!**

_**A/N 1: **__There are some characters here that are not found in any of the mythologies or literatures and are only my characters. I own them but I don't own Fate/ Stay Night or any of the characters except maybe Giltar (my original character; big twin brother of Gilgamesh!! _xD_) and maybe also his sword, Mirage! This is actually a script so the format is different! Please comment or just write a review and I'll accept everything you throw at me! Hope you like it for my first fic!_

_**A/N 2: **__Since this is a script, I have put the letters of the things they did in italic and bold so there won't be any confusion. It's like the notes are in italic and bold letters whereas all the talk is in regular letters! Thnks! Just clarified! Sorry if it's all jumbled up!_

* * *

_**Scene: Saber and Giltar's Battle**_

* * *

_****__**Saber is with Shirou and faced Giltar**_

Giltar: Oh… so the King of Knights is here! This will be a fun show!

Saber: Shut up, Giltar, and fight!

Giltar: Well… I just thought you might enjoy a light conversation before you die but as you wish! But… what's this? Your little lion cub is still here! You better get him out of here first if you want a good fight!

Saber: He's not my little lion cub!! But… Shirou, my little lion cub, please take cover behind those trees until I kill this foul and idiotic beast with my awesome fury!

Shirou: Okay, my sugar plum. I'll do it.

_****__****__**Shirou go to the nearest tree while Saber look at Giltar**_

_****__****__**Shirou trips on a pebble and lands on his face then get up and go to the nearest tree**_

Giltar: Oh man… you just said that he's not your lion cub then you call him lion cub anyway! What is he to you?

Saber: He's my love!

Giltar: Oh… is that so…?

Saber: Just shut up and fight!

Giltar: Sure… I don't care!

_****__****__****__**Giltar gets Mirage and Saber gets Excalibur**_

Saber: So… you have Mirage, the golden sword that has the power to eliminate all of humanity. This is truly an honor.

Giltar: So do me since I'll fight humanity's most powerful sword, Excalibur. This is a great pleasure. Now DIE!! Mi…

Saber: Ex…

Giltar: rage!!

Saber: calibur!!

_****__****__****__****__**The maroon colored blast from Giltar clashed with the golden colored blast from Saber**_

_****__****__****__****__**The maroon overcame the gold and Saber flew back and crashed down her face**_

Giltar: Is this how weak the most powerful sword of humanity is? Huh?

_****__****__****__****__****__**Saber gets up and laughs evilly**_

Saber: Do you really think you've beaten me? I cannot die! I am the King of the Knights of Britain. I am the King of Britain. I am REVENGE!!

_****__****__****__****__****__**Giltar backs up a bit**_

Giltar: Who are you?

Saber: I am Dark Saber!!

Saber transforms into Dark Saber and dashes towards Giltar

Giltar: Oh no… you don't! MIRAGE!!

Saber: EXCALIBUR!!

_****__****__****__****__****__**Excalibur and Mirage clash again**_

_****__****__****__****__****__**Giltar flies until he wasn't seen in and out of the set**_

_****__****__****__****__****__**Dark Saber transforms back to Saber**_

Director: CUT!! Saber… what did you do? Please stick to the script!

Saber: I did! It said…

_****__****__****__****__****__**Rin and Archer laughs behind the curtains**_

Saber: Why you… pompous windbags!

_****__****__****__****__****__**Saber chasses Rin and Archer out of the set**_

Director: Why is it that I surround myself with incompetent fools and babies…?

_****__****__****__****__****__**  
The Director bangs his head on the wall**_


	2. Caster's Temple

Script: **Outtakes!**

**_A/N: Please comment, review or just state anything you want to say! I don't own any of the characters except for the ones who are not included in the anime, Fate/ Stay Night, and in the mythologies or literatures that the anime was based from! _**:D

* * *

_**Scene: Gilgamesh Appears Before Them on Caster's Temple**_

* * *

_**Saber face Caster**_

_**Gilgamesh's sudden appearance**_

Gilgamesh: What's this? My wife… is being asked to become a slave for this inadequate fool?

Caster: Who are you?

Gilgamesh: I am the owner of that woman! I am the King!

Saber: I don't belong to anyone so stop saying that I'm yours!

Gilgamesh: Oh my wife, you're still too naïve. You know you can't fight me! I'm much more powerful than you and this idiotic mongrel! Just accept that you're mine!

Saber: Shut up! I'm not yours or anybody else's. I will never belong to you! I'm never going to belong to anyone!

Shirou: Not even me…?

Saber: I said NEVER to ANYONE!!

_**Shirou ran to Rin's side**_

Rin: Whoa! Now this is a show you must see! Continue rolling the camera!

Archer: This is good!

Caster: No Saber, you belong to me if you don't want your master to be killed!

Gilgamesh: Then, I'll kill you first before I get my prize! GATE OF BABYLON!!

_**A thousand blades slashed Caster apart**_

_**Gilgamesh jumped down the cliff towards Saber**_

Gilgamesh: Now for my prize…

Saber: Stay away!

Gilgamesh: Never!

_**He grabbed Saber by the arms and moved behind her then held her tightly on her waist**_

_**Saber continues to struggle**_

Director: Hey, that's not part of the script! Well, that is a good drama and act! Keep rolling!

_**Saber stops struggling when Gilgamesh kisses her neck**_

Saber: Please, Gilgamesh, stop this! It's tickling me!

Gilgamesh: Good…

_**Gilgamesh continues to kiss Saber's neck**_

_**Rin feels aroused**_

Rin: I think this is too much, don't you think, Director?

Director: Keep rolling!

_**Rin backs away**_

_**Rin talks to Archer**_

Rin: Archer, the Director is really loves homosexuality, does he?

Archer: I'm so aroused now, Rin! Please make them stop it!

_**Rin and Archer looked at the arousing pair**_

_**Gilgamesh keeps on kissing Saber's neck and rubbing her waist**_

_**Shirou goes to the scene and punches Gilgamesh on the face**_

Gilgamesh: Hey, what the heck did you do, you mongrel!

Shirou: She's mine!

Gilgamesh: No! She's mine!

Shirou: Mine!

Gilgamesh: Mine!

Saber: I'm not anybody's!

Gilgamesh: No! I will not tolerate that! We must know who has the right to you! I challenge you, Shirou Emiya, to a duel!

Shirou: You're on!

Saber: What?

Gilgamesh: Here's how it works. We fight and who ever wins will have the pleasure to be with Saber, alright?

Shirou: Alright!

_**Boxing bells ring: courtesy of the Director**_

_**Gilgamesh punches Shirou hard and wins the match**_

_**Shirou sees stars above his head**_

_**Gilgamesh goes to Saber**_

_**Saber screams**_

Saber: Gilgamesh, please don't do this!

Gilgamesh: I won the match fair and square so I must have my prize!

_**Gilgamesh continues his caress on Saber's body**_

_**Archer gets aroused and started to kiss Rin's hand**_

Rin: Archer, stop it!

Archer: I'm so sorry, Rin! It's just my instincts are driving me to do this! You see, when I get aroused, I start to lose control over myself and I have the tendency to…

Rin: Alright! I get it! Let's just go outside!

_**Rin and Archer go out the set**_

_**Gilgamesh turns Saber towards him and kisses her on the lips passionately**_

_**Saber closes her eyes and returns the kiss**_

_**They break the kiss**_

Gilgamesh: You're a good kisser!

Saber: You too! But… that doesn't mean I'm in-love with you!

Gilgamesh: Oh really?

Saber: Like I said I…

_**Gilgamesh casts a spell and a golden light appears**_

Gilgamesh: If I can't have you… no one will!

Director: Where are you two going?!

Gilgamesh: If you want to see me play with her, go with us. If you don't just stay here!

Saber: What?

_**Gilgamesh hugs her waist tightly**_

_**Gilgamesh gets an injection and injects Saber with a knock out serum on her neck**_

_**Saber fell on Gilgamesh's chest – a bit unconscious**_

Saber: Gil… ga… mesh…?

_**Saber's unconscious**_

Gilgamesh: That was fast!

Director: So, what are you going to do with her?

Gilgamesh: I'm going to play with her, silly!

Director: How exactly?

Gilgamesh: Just watch later!

_**Gilgamesh and the Director went inside the golden light**_

_**They disappear**_

_**Enter Rin and Archer**_

Rin: Where's the Director and Saber and Gilga... Oh my God...

Archer: He just stole Saber and the Director went with him, right? Maybe he went inside that golden light…

Rin: Let's follow them!

Archer: Right.

_**Rin and Archer run to golden light and enter it**_

_**Shirou wake up**_

Shirou: Sugar plum… are you… there? Huh?

_**Silence**_

Shirou: Oh no! He got my girl! I'm coming Saber!

_**Shirou go inside the golden light**_

_**Silence in the set**_


	3. The Knights Dinner at Avalon

Script: **Outtakes!!**

* * *

**_Scene: The Knights Dinner at Avalon  
_**

* * *

_**Saber wake up on a bed – not naked!**_

_**Gilgamesh sleeping on the edge of the bed**_

Saber: What? He's… sleeping? That's new!

_**Gilgamesh waking up**_

Gilgamesh: Sa… ber… you're… awake… That was fast. Sorry for the knock out serum. Hehehe…

Saber: Just what are you trying to pull here?

Gilgamesh: I'm not pulling anything! This place is Avalon, you idiot!

Saber: What did you say? Avalon?! But how?

Gilgamesh: I'm just tired in stealing you from Shirou that I wanted a break. Sorry… for that!

Saber: Hahahaha… what are you saying? Don't be sorry! Thank you for bringing me here. That's so sweet… but, why didn't you put any ropes on my hand so I couldn't get away?

Gilgamesh: Nah! I just like to see you sleeping soundly, that's all! You look so kawaii!

Saber: Really?

Gilgamesh: Yeah!

_**Saber sits up on the bed**_

_**Gilgamesh stands up**_

_**Saber looks at him**_

Gilgamesh: I'll just check if the dinner downstairs is set. Change to your night gown or dress or something and come down when I knock on the door, okay?

Saber: Sure.

Gilgamesh: Good.

_**Gilgamesh opens the door and goes downstairs**_

_**Saber looks at the window**_

Saber: Wow! Gilgamesh is actually… good! He's very different from the one before. I wonder what happened to him that he became so good to me…

_**Saber changes into her blue night gown**_

_**Gilgamesh knocks on the door**_

Gilgamesh: Saber, may I come in?

Saber: Uh, yeah! Sure!

_**Gilgamesh opens the door and walks near Saber – about four hands apart**_

Gilgamesh: You look beautiful… Saber.

Saber: Uh, thanks.

Gilgamesh: May I escort you down the halls, my lady?

_**Gilgamesh reaches his arm for Saber to grab**_

Saber: You don't need to be that much of a gentleman but sure. Thank you.

_**Saber reaches her hand and grabs Gilgamesh's arm**_

_**They both went down together**_

_**Rin and Archer fall from the ceiling**_

_**They fell down the bed**_

_**Shirou also fell down the ceiling and land on them both**_

Shirou: Saber? Saber? Where for art thou, Saber?

Rin: Shut up! You're not Juliet! And you're not a girl. Archer, do you sense her?

Archer: Nope, not here… but, just a bit farther.

Shirou: Hmmm… the course of true love never does run smooth!

Rin: Stop it with the lines! You're not Lysander either.

Shirou: Oh. Huh?

_**They hear Saber's laugh from outside**_

_**Shirou looked outside**_

Shirou: Saber… is… with… Gilgamesh?

_**Rin and Archer looked as well**_

Rin: Oh no… Saber's being carried by Gilgamesh?

Archer: This is going to break his heart…

Shirou: Saber…? Why? Why do you do such a thing?

Rin: I'm so sorry, Shirou. I really am!

Archer: You'll meet other girls out there someday.

Shirou: But there's no other girl like Saber, Archer. There's no other…

Archer: Really?

Shirou: Yeah… she's on a class on her own! I will never love anyone like I've loved Saber.

Archer: I'm sorry, champ. We tried.

Shirou: No! I'm not giving up! I'm coming Saber!

_**Shirou chased Gilgamesh and Saber**_

_**Gilgamesh still carried Saber down the staircase**_

Gilgamesh: There are only just a few staircases more… please don't worry.

Saber: I can walk now. I'll be alright!

Gilgamesh: No! You'll just fall down these narrow steps!

Saber: Okay…

Gilgamesh: I got this under… whoa!

_**Gilgamesh trips off the narrow step**_

_**Shirou comes to the rescue and grabs Saber's hand**_

_**Gilgamesh steps on another step and grabs a rock on the wall**_

Shirou: Saber, you should know better than to go alone with that creep!

Saber: Shirou?

Shirou: But, don't worry! I got you now!

Gilgamesh: I'm so sorry, Saber. I got a bit tangled on that slippery stair.

Shirou: Hey! Stay away from her!

Saber: Don't worry, Shirou! He's not going to hurt us. We're at Avalon so he can't hurt anyone unless he wants to die.

Gilgamesh: We were just going to have dinner with the other Knights of the Round Table at the special dinner table just for the Knights! You can come with us if you like!

Shirou: Seriously, Saber… you really trust this guy?!

Saber: You know… I was from here, remember? So I know the rules here and one rule is "No Killing Allowed for No Reason." Or else… you'll die!

Gilgamesh: Just trust me!

Shirou: Could I bring Rin and Archer with me?

Gilgamesh: Well… seeing they're from the Tohsaka clan… sure!

Shirou: I'll just get them. Wait here please, Saber.

_**Shirou goes upstairs after he got Saber down**_

Shirou: Rin, Archer… come on! Saber and Gilgamesh are waiting for us! We're going to have Arthurian cuisines!

Rin: What?

Shirou: They were just going to have dinner with the other Knights! We're here at Avalon!

Archer: Oh… yeah! Avalon! Come on! We shouldn't keep them waiting.

Shirou: Archer, you're a Tohsaka, okay?

Archer: Sure.

Shirou: Good.

_**Shirou, Rin and Archer meet with Saber and Gilgamesh downstairs**_

Saber: Archer, Rin, I know this might sound strange to you but… please don't fight here, okay?

Rin: Why?

Archer: I know! 'Cause you'll die if you fight and kill someone!

Gilgamesh: And, don't get me wrong! I only stole her because the Knights of the Round Table would kill me if I didn't bring her here! Sorry about that!

Rin: Where's the Director?

Gilgamesh: He's in the pool.

Saber: Hot spring… actually!

Gilgamesh: Okay… but, I'm hungry! Come on and let's eat!

Rin: We agreed on that, at least!

_**They went to the dinner table of the Knights and sat on their chosen seats**_

_**Lancelot was looking at the King so romantically**_

Lancelot: Allow us to make a cheer! A toast to our noble and honorable King, Arthuria!

Knights: Cheers!

Galahad: King Arthur, why were you away for so long? Searching for the Holy Grail again?

Saber: I was but… I grew tired and wanted a rest so I came back.

Gawain: But, who are these people you bring, my lord?

Saber: They're the friends I met on my long and tiring journey. Please treat them hospitably.

Lancelot: You're wearing a night gown?

Saber: Yes! Well, I can be a bit feminine with you guys, right?

Galahad: Yeah, but…

Saber: What is it?

Bedivere: It's just that, they're not used to you wearing a night gown that reveals so much of your skin at the side…

Saber: What is the problem with it?

Gawain: It's just… we have never seen your legs up close before!

Saber: Huh?

_**Saber looked at her night gown and saw they were right!**_

Gilgamesh: We're sorry for our sudden visit here.

Lancelot: So, what are your names, Sirs?

Gilgamesh: My name is Gilgamesh.

Shirou: Mine is Shirou Emiya.

Archer: I am Archer Tohsaka.

Bedivere: A Tohsaka, you say! So, you're the last of them?

Rin: No! I'm a Tohsaka too.

Gawain: You don't happen to be Tokiomi's daughter, are you?

Rin: I am!

Galahad: Really? Your father is really good in fighting!

Rin: You've seen him?

Lancelot: Yes! He's a Knight! Though, he won't be here.

Rin: And why is that?

Bedivere: He is on a mission. A quest!

Rin: Oh.

_**Gilgamesh went next to Saber**_

Gilgamesh: Saber, may I have a moment?

Saber: What is it?

Gilgamesh: I need to show you something…

Saber: Huh?

Gilgamesh: Please just come with me! If you don't trust me that much… you can bring Shirou with you.

Saber: Okay…

_**Gilgamesh helped Saber get up**_

_**They went to the balcony**_

_**Shirou spied on them**_

Gilgamesh: You see that?

_**Gilgamesh pointed on a comet falling from the sky**_

_**Saber looked at it and was very happy**_

_**Shirou grew very angry**_

Saber: That's so sweet! And cool! But, how did you…?

Gilgamesh: I talked to Bedivere when you were sleeping and she mentioned about the comet tonight.

Saber: Oh really….

Gilgamesh: Yeah! And I thought…. Maybe I should take you there. Maybe that will change your opinion of me. Hehehehe….

Saber: Hmmm… some people just can change.

Gilgamesh: You know, I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss but… it looks like you're taken so… I guess I can't have you. Don't worry! I'm not gonna steal you from Shirou. I just want to be friends with you! So… friends?

Saber: Yeah, friends!

Gilgamesh: Come on! We need to get back. Shirou might get suspicious.

Saber: Yeah. Here's a reward for taking me here!

_**Saber kisses Gilgamesh's cheek**_

_**Gilgamesh blushes**_

_**Shirou jumps out and surprised them**_

Shirou: I can't believe this, Saber.

Saber: Shirou, it's not what you think! The kiss… it was a friendly kiss!

Shirou: Yeah right!

Gilgamesh: I gave up on Saber, Shirou, so listen and believe her!

Shirou: Oh, so now you're Mr. Goody Two Shoes?

Gilgamesh: Please, Shirou, I was also surprised when Saber kissed me! We're just friends!

Shirou: Like I'll believe that!

Saber: Why are you so jealous of Gilgamesh? You know it will always be the Saber Shirou show… I love you more than anyone!

Shirou: Really?

Saber: Promise! I do!

Shirou: Geez! Just don't go off alone, you two! I get the different meaning, sometimes!

Gilgamesh: Come on, you two!

Saber: I love you!

Shirou: Me two.

_**Gilgamesh, Saber and Shirou went back and sat on their seats**_

_**Rin and Archer continue to talk with the Knights**_

Saber: Everyone! Can I have your attention?

_**All look at Saber**_

Saber: Thank you. I have an announcement to make! I have decided that it's time for us to have a more challenging festival here at Avalon. A friendly fight… a soccer fight!

Lancelot: Soccer?

Saber: Yes! Soccer! We won't get hurt that much and it's really fun!

Shirou: That's a good sport, your highness!

Saber: Thanks!

Bedivere: There is a field outside! We can play soccer tomorrow!

Saber: That's a good idea! For now, let's drink and eat and have fun!

Knights: Yeah!

_**The Knights had fun and ate so much and they were all drunk afterwards!**_

_**Gilgamesh didn't drink that much and wasn't drunk!**_

_**Saber walked to Gilgamesh – she's drunk!**_

_**She fell on him while he was sitting on a bench**_

Saber: Gil… ga… mesh?

Gilgamesh: You're drunk! Man, you Knights could drink so much!

Saber: I want to sleep! My head is spinning, my vision's blurring and I'm really tired…

_**Saber suddenly slept on Gilgamesh's chest**_

Gilgamesh: Sleep well… Arthuria…

_**Gilgamesh carried Saber to her room and placed her on her bed**_

_**They slept together – Saber on the bed, Gilgamesh on the edge of the bed**_


End file.
